the_doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deedee Doodle
.]] "I'm Deedee Doodle!" Deedee Deedee Doodle is a member of The Doodlebops. She is the only female in The Doodlebops. She plays the keyboard, keytar, the tambourine, and even the accordion. She is portrayed by Lisa J Lennox. Deedee is the sister of Rooney Doodle, and Moe Doodle. She first appeared in the Doodlebops episode, Doodlebop Photo Op. Personality Deedee is full of energy! She loves the color pink, her keytar, spending time with her brothers, Rooney and Moe, and telling knock knock jokes to Mudge, the cat who lives in a cupboard. Appearance Deedee is a lilac-skinned girl who has pink hair and (almost) always wears a purple headband. She wears a light pink dress with music notes. Along the bottom of her dress there is a keyboard pattern. She wears an undershirt under her dress and purple leggings under it. She wears pink boots. Trivia *Deedee's hair and dress changes in season 2 *She plays they keyboard and the keytar and vocals *She gains a jacket in season 2 to get on the bus *Her outfit is glittery on stage in season 2 *In season 1, her keytar is furry and has silver discs on where in season 2 it changes so it has small chandeliers around the sides of the keytar. *Her hairband changes from season 2, it becomes fabric and thicker where in season 1 it is plastic *Deedee had many pigtail appearances during season 1. *In Tap Tap Tap, Deedee's favorite fairy tale was The Red Shoes. *In The Doodlebops: 202: The Ewww Flower, it revealed that Deedee's favorite plant was the Ewww Flower, since she was sick. *Deedee is a lead vocalist to songs called Different Things (The Ewww Flower), Tick Tock (Where's Mudge) and You Are My Friend (Deedee's Big Break). *In The Doodlebops: 208: A Different Look Deedee has a Cowgirl costume *Deedee always has fancy fanfares during every beginning of every episode. *Deedee loves to take naps a lot anywhere like brothers Rooney and Moe (For example, in Step By Step, Deedee rests on the bus exhausted, because she was tired of dancing to fast), though she slept twice in Step By Step and Hiccupitis. *Deedee was seen playing the tamborine in the episode, The Frazzles, in the song Jump Up, in the recording studio. *Deedee was also seen playing her accordion in the recording studio and in the concert in the episode, Deedee's Accordion. *In Roar Like A Dinosaur, Deedee's favorite dinosaur is the pterodactyl. *Deedee's favorite music star is Zimmy Zimzam in the episode, Star Struck. Appearnces # The Doodlebops: 101: Photo Op # The Doodlebops: 102: Keep Trying # The Doodlebops: 103: O Solo Moe # The Doodlebops: 104: Cauliflower Power # The Doodlebops: 105: All Together Now # The Doodlebops: 106: Tap Tap Tap # The Doodlebops: 107: Bird Is The Word #The Doodlebops: 108: Count On Me #The Doodlebops: 109: Fast And Slow Moe #The Doodlebops: 110: Jumping Judy #The Doodlebops: 111: Very Scary #The Doodlebops: 112: Queen For A Deedee #The Doodlebops: 113: The Move Groove #The Doodlebops: 114: Strudel Doodle #The Doodlebops: 115: Look In A Book #The Doodlebops: 116: High And Low #The Doodlebops: 117: Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber #The Doodlebops: 118: The Bad Day #The Doodlebops: 119: Wobbly Whoopsie (17th Birthday) #The Doodlebops: 120: What? When? Why? #The Doodlebops: 121: Roar Like A Dinosaur! #The Doodlebops: 122: Growing Moe #The Doodlebops: 123: Abraca-Deedee #The Doodlebops: 124: What Did You See Today? #The Doodlebops: 125: Junk Funk #The Doodlebops: 126: Glad Sad Bumpy Grumpy #The Doodlebops: 201: Doodlebops Holiday Show #The Doodlebops: 202: The Ewww Flower #The Doodlebops: 203: The Mighty Moe Machine #The Doodlebops: 204: Bring-A-Sound-Arounder #The Doodlebops: 205: All Aboard The Doodle Train #The Doodlebops: 206: Switch-A-Doodle #The Doodlebops: 207: Star Struck #The Doodlebops: 208: A Different Look #The Doodlebops: 209: Deedee Superstar #The Doodlebops: 210: Best Hider Ever #The Doodlebops: 211: A Mess Of a Doodle #The Doodlebops: 212: Step By Step #The Doodlebops: 213: The Blame Game #The Doodlebops: 214: Hold Your Horses #The Doodlebops: 215: The Unbearable Loudness Of Moe #The Doodlebops: 216: Fair Share #The Doodlebops: 217: Space Invader #The Doodlebops: 218: Don't Use It, Don't Need It #The Doodlebops: 219: Where's Mudge? #The Doodlebops: 220: Moe's Lucky Clover #The Doodlebops: 221: Show and Tell #The Doodlebops: 222: Later Alligator #The Doodlebops: 223: The Solo Surprise ( The Mystery Riff) #The Doodlebops: 224: Deedee's Big Break #The Doodlebops: 225: Moon Doodles #The Doodlebops: 226: Flat-Sitis #The Doodlebops: 301: The Name Game #The Doodlebops: 302: Moe's Invention #The Doodlebops: 303: Rhymes With Orange #The Doodlebops: 304: Think Pink #The Doodlebops: 305: The Chicken And The Eggs #The Doodlebops: 306: All By Myself #The Doodlebops: 307: Moe's Dinosaur #The Doodlebops: 308: Deedee's Accordion #The Doodlebops: 309: Robo Moe #The Doodlebops: 310: Oh, Brother #The Doodlebops: 311: The Frazzles #The Doodlebops: 312: Way Better #The Doodlebops: 313: Around The World #The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show: 101: Splish Splash Fun/Messypotamia (debut) #The Doodlebops: Rockin' Road Show: 102: Quotes "It's time for the Doodlebop Pledge!" (catchphrase) "You Betcha. We're the very very best of friends." (Taken from Step By Step) "This gives me an idea for a song. A song about the different ways you can communicate. I'm writing it right away." (from Show and Tell) "C'mon let's go!" (That's her other catchphrase) "Moe not the rope!" (Deedee before Moe pulls the rope) "I'm Deedee Doodle!" (Introduction) "I'm Deedee Doo-- Deedee Doo-- Deedee D-- AH-CHOO!!! ...Deedee Doodle." (Taken from The Eww Flower) "Goodnight, Moe. Goodnight, Roon." (new for upcoming episode) "Alright, Rooney...we're coming..." (Deedee, going over to her own bed in Goodnight, Doodlebops) "Jazz, can you sing us...a lullaby so we can...go to sleep?" (Deedee asking Jazzmin for a lullaby) "Bob, there's something I gotta TELL YOU. I have to go TO THE BATHROOM!!!" (Deedee telling Bus Driver Bob she has to go to the bathroom) Powers and Abilities Like her brothers, Moe and Rooney, Deedee is an accomplished musician, as she plays her keytar, her keyboard and her accordion in The Doodlebops. Deedee also has the power of dancing, joke telling and vocalist to songs, like Jump Up (The Frazzles), Different Things (The Eww Flower), Tick Tock (Where's Mudge?), You Are My Friend (Deedee's Big Break) and Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber (the episode of the same name). Deedee Doodle's Bedroom Deedee's Bedroom is pink with pink flowers on them and her bedboard is a dark pink with pink pillows, pink comforters, and a pink blanket, which Deedee calls it her "blankie". Deedee also has a pink hammock, where she can swing and think about what happens next. On her pink bed, she has a diary. Her bedrooms also has dark pink nightstands and on one of her night stands is her pink lampshade shaped like a flower. It also has a dark-pink closet and a pink dresser drawer. It also has a pink mirror with a makeup desk.It also has a pink fan on her pink bedroom ceiling. Deedee also has an alarm clock on her nightstand and a beanbag and a pink chair And light pink night light and her stuffed pink bear and hot pink blanket with light pink sheets for her bed. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Doodlebops Category:Main characters